


Let me touch your wings

by harielswings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 AU, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harielswings/pseuds/harielswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel appare in sogno a Sam, più di una volta. Eppure il Winchester non lo cerca, pensa che si tratti solo della sua immaginazione. Cosa accadrà quando l’arcangelo dalle ali dorate si presenterà al bunker, cercandolo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me touch your wings

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata all’inizio della nona stagione, Dean non ha ancora il marchio di Caino, Sam sta bene, non ha un angelo caduto dentro di lui, Castiel non ha ancora recuperato la sua grazia e Gabriel non è morto, ha solo dovuto ricaricare le sue batterie. Probabilmente OOC, non riesco a fare altrimenti, la sabriel è difficile da scrive senza uscire dal personaggio—ehm, avendo un wing!kink, in questa fanfic le ali saranno visibili, toccabili e robe del genere (e saranno ben 6, per il nostro caro Gabe)

 

  
**_Let me touch your wings._**  
 

_Il bunker era semi vuoto. Era notte fonda e silenzio regnava, mentre Sam e Dean riposavano._   
_Si sentì una folata di vento e poi ancora  il silenzio più assoluto._   
_Nella camera di Sam risplendeva una luce dorata, una mano sconosciuta si posò sulle lenzuola del letto, raggiungendo prima il braccio, poi il collo ed infine la guancia del minore dei Winchester. Gli bastò quel tocco caldo e rassicurante a fargli aprire dolcemente gli occhi, che alzarono lo sguardo verso la luce, per poi riempirsi di domande e dubbi._   
_Era vero? Quel viso familiare era davvero davanti a lui, o era solo un sogno, un’illusione?_   
_«Gabriel? Sei davvero tu?» Tolse la mano da sotto il cuscino, dove di solito la teneva per difesa, in caso gli servisse la pistola. Questa volta, però, cercò soltanto di raggiungere quel viso, per essere sicuro che fosse reale._   
_Ma quell’angelo dalle ali dorate si scostò, senza permettergli di toccarlo, mostrando un sorriso distrutto, falso, sembrava avesse paura che tutto quello finisse. Provò a sussurargli qualcosa, ma la luce lentamente si spense e Sam ritornò al suo sonno profondo in pochi secondi._

Si svegliò di colpo, quando Dean bussò alla porta della sua stanza. Cercò di ricordare la notte prima, ma era tutto così sfocato nella sua mente, che pensò si trattasse solo di un sogno.  
Niente di più. Solo la sua mente che immaginava l’arcangelo, vivo e pronto per tornare a scherzare e mangiare dolci, rompere un po’ le scatole e trattarlo come fosse il suo giocattolino preferito. A ripensarci, a Sam veniva di sorridere. Aveva iniziato ad affezionarsi a lui, doveva ammetterlo.  
Raggiunse Dean in cucina e si preparò un buon caffè, buttò giù in gola quel sapore amaro, convinto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in quel sogno. Dean lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, lanciandogli una pila di fogli davanti agli occhi. Dopo la caduta degli angeli, paradiso e inferno erano in subbuglio, stavano creando casini ovunque e, inoltre, bisognava anche rintracciare Castiel. Spostò dal tavolo un po’ di fogli, portandosene uno alla volta davanti al viso per poter leggere meglio. Passarono tutto il giorno a cercare qualcosa di strano, sovrannaturale, senza però trovare qualcosa di utile. Gli angeli si uccidevano a vicenda, ma erano in continuo movimento e in direzioni diverse per poterli anticipare.  
Quella sera Sam si addormentò con il computer davanti, aperto su un sito che parlava di morti inspiegabili nella periferia del Kansas.  
Quella notte il sogno fu più vivido. La luce non lo accecava e riusciva a vedere bene le caratteristiche dell’angelo davanti a lui. Ma tutto si fermò poco prima che potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa.  
Quel sogno diveniva sempre più corto, sempre più incompleto. Appariva ogni notte, e ogni giorno Sam lo ignorava, anche se una mattina non riuscì a smettere di pensare a quella volta in cui aveva visto Gabriel versare una lacrima, allontanandosi, distrutto. Aveva l’immagine di quella lacrima scolpita nella mente, così piccola, che cadeva e risplendeva nella notte. Eppure, sapeva che gli angeli non piangevano. Gli angeli non provavano emozioni.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅  
Stava cercando di rintracciare Castiel, quando gli tornò in mente la luce dorata che gli appariva sempre in sogno. Dava una sensazione di calore, dolcezza, calma. E Sam in quel momento non desiderava altro che un po’ di tranquillità. Si perse a fissare il vuoto, con lo sguardo diretto all’ammasso di libri sull’altro tavolo, senza però leggerne i titoli. Dean gli passò di fianco, servendogli un hamburger come pranzo e sedendosi davanti a lui.  
«Che hai? Sembri una tredicenne che sogna ad occhi aperti..»

Sam mugugnò un ‘ _niente_ ’, abbassando lo schermo del computer, per poi stropicciarsi gli occhi e fare un’espressione stanca e annoiata.  
«Si, certo.. Ti ho sentito stanotte, sembravi parlare nel sonno. E sono dall’altra parte del corridoio! Hai dormito troppo poco, dovresti riposare»  
«Non fare finta che ti interessi come dormo, Dean. Sto bene. Sto solo pensando ad un cosa.» gli rispose, diretto. Prese il panino e ne mangiò un boccone, ignorando il ‘cosa?’ che uscì dalla bocca di Dean. Per il resto della giornata si concentrò sul lavoro. La sua immaginazione, benché ripetitiva, non poteva influenzare sulla loro ricerca agli angeli. Ignorò ogni ricordo, anche se piacevole, di quelle ali. Quelle ali così luminose, grandi, _soffici._

Riuscì nel suo intento fino a quando, di sera, lui e suo fratello non sentirono un rumore provenire dal soggiorno. I due si guardarono e, dopo un ‘sì’ con la testa, tirarono fuori due fucili. Si avvicinarono all’entrata dell’altra stanza, ma una volta visto chi era entrato, Sam abbassò lentamente il fucile, incredulo.

Era lì, _Gabriel._ Con un piccolo sorriso e le sue bellissime ali che illuminavano la stanza.    
Lo guardava, come per salutare un amico dopo molto tempo.  
E dire che Sam aveva dato per scontato che fosse morto nello scontro con Lucifero.  
«Tu- ma allora sei vivo..» Riusciva a mala pena a spiccicare parola, i suoi occhi sembravano quelli di un cucciolo abbandonato.

« _Adorabile._ » sorrise l’angelo. «Sai, me la sono presa un po’, hai ignorato ogni mio segnale..»  
Dean si girò verso Sam, per chiedere spiegazioni. Sam invece non distolse lo sguardo, finché non realizzò ciò che stava accadendo.  
«Mi sei entrato nei sogni. Per.. farmi sapere che eri vivo?» L’altro spostò gli occhi al cielo. No, non era quello il motivo, c’era molto di più.  
Gabriel abbassò poi lo sguardo, quando Dean gli chiese come fosse sopravvissuto. «Ho rischiato di morire, sì, per salvarvi il culo. Ma Luci è pur sempre mio fratello, non voleva davvero uccidermi, anche se me ne ha fatte patire tante. A proposito, grazie di averlo rimandato indietro.»  
C’era una piccola nota di sarcasmo in quelle frasi, e i Winchester non riuscirono a capirne il motivo.

«Non ti sei fatto più vedere»  
«Dovevo ricaricarmi. Lucifer ha giocato un po’ troppo con me, avevo i poteri dimezzati. Dovevo nascondermi o sarei finito ucciso» rispose serio, questa volta. Schioccò le dita: fece apparire una decina di dolciumi sul tavolo dietro i due fratelli. «Ora è tutto apposto, ma ho bisogno di stare lontano dai miei fratelli»  
«Non avrai intenzione di stare qui, spero» puntualizzò Dean, seguendolo mentre passava di fianco a lui per raggiungere il suo tavolo apparecchiato.  
«Daaamn right, Dean-o» e gli lanciò un muffin, che prese in pieno la sua faccia contrariata. Sam sorrise, ricordandosi solo dopo che nei suoi sogni Gabriel cercava sempre di rivelargli qualcosa. Forse era venuto lì per quello.

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅  
Quando finalmente riuscirono a stare da soli, Sam si sedette davanti a Gabriel.  
«Nei miei sogni.. non riuscivi mai a dirmi qualcosa. Spiegami.»  
«Oh, Sammy, devi provare questa torta, è qualcosa di delizioso!» Esclamò, mordendone un pezzo e sporcandosi la bocca di panna.  
«Gabriel. Sono serio.»  
«Anche io! Assaggiala! Come dite voi, è come essere _in paradiso_!» Sam sorrise, capendo che la sua era una discussione a senso unico. Ci avrebbe provato il giorno seguente. Prese della panna dalla torta di Gabriel, portandosela alla bocca sorridendo, mentre l’arcangelo lo guardava a bocca aperta. _Erano mesi che Sam non sorrideva così._ Chissà perché, un semplice angelo aveva questo effetto su di lui.  
Non si parlarono per un po’ di minuti, finché Gabe non ruppe il ghiaccio:  
«Ma.. dov’è Castiel?»

Sam alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, smettendo di sorridere. «Lui è.. caduto. Lo stiamo cercando»  
«Potrei darvi una mano..»  
«Magari. Ma ora non preoccuparti, riposati.» Detto questo, il cacciatore si alzò e raggiunse la sua camera, consapevole che quella notte non avrebbe sognato quelle ali dorate che gli davano calore, ma sapeva che c’era un angelo che vegliava su di lui.  
 


End file.
